


Rainy Morning or the One Where Magnus Checks Alec’s Phone

by MFIka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFIka/pseuds/MFIka
Summary: "Alec sat up quickly, keeping Magnus in his lap as he closed his fingers around Magnus’ wrists, kissing his fingers in a lame attempt to hide the embarrassed blush that covered his cheeks. At that, Magnus relaxed. No, Alec wasn’t faltering in his trust, he was just embarrassed by something and Magnus was now making it his mission to find out what that /something/ was. “Alexander, you screeched. That’s highly unlike you,” he grinned, amused."





	Rainy Morning or the One Where Magnus Checks Alec’s Phone

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to my Beta and [best bae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fereldandoglord/)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://mfika.tumblr.com/)  
> Find me @ [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ikaairam/)

Written while listening to _Veloma_ by Fabrizio Paterlini

 

Rainy Morning or the One Where Magnus Checks Alec’s Phone

Alec woke up to the rhythmic sound of rain tapping against the loft’s window, as if knocking to come in. Peeking one eye open, he smiled at the sight of Magnus still sleeping, unfazed by the persistent noise. In his hazy state of mind, Alec recalled Magnus saying something about how nature sounds soothed him, that, maybe because of his magic, Magnus felt closer to Nature – a different kind of closeness from Seelies, of course, but still close.

The curtains weren’t pulled all the way through so there was a dim ray of light reflecting on Magnus’ tanned skin, casting his silhouette on the shadows of the bedroom. Carefully, he reached over to brush his fingers lightly against the elegant curve of Magnus’ shoulder, fingertips tracing the outlines of his muscles. Magnus stirred and Alec stopped, fingers hovering over his skin, the tiniest and sleepiest smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He couldn’t help himself he had to touch Magnus when he was close, he had to _look_ at him, bask in all of the details he knew by heart but still liked to observe as if they were new – his puffy and enviable lips that felt so warm in the mornings, every time they kissed in that slow, lazy, and carefree way, hands roaming on each others’ bodies, still limp with drowsiness. The gentle curves of his eyebrows, his expressive eyebrows that would turn soft or harsh in a manner of seconds depending on what Magnus was witnessing. His perfect Adam’s apple, that spot Alec was crazy about kissing and nuzzling, hiding away from the world, feeling Magnus’ laughter resonate against his skin and sending waves of calmness and contentedness down his body. Magnus’ eyes, his cat-like eyes, bright, dangerous and inviting at the same time – captivating. Those same eyes were now peeking at him, an amused expression on them.

“You stopped touching me,” the complaint came a few seconds after their eyes met and Alec smiled that crooked smile of his.

“I didn’t want to wake you up,” Alec whispered. Now free to touch him again, he leaned over, kissing his forehead sweetly, smiling at the warmth exuding from his skin, that kind of homely warmth that comes with sleep and comfortable sheets.

Magnus hummed, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again, enjoying all the morning cuddling. “Too late… Your lack of touch woke me up,” he teased.

Alec chuckled warmly, the first sound to actually pierce through the rain still persistently tapping against the window. “You would have said me touching you woke you up if I kept going,” he pointed out.

“Probably,” Magnus grinned, with a sleepy yet naughty expression. He blinked once to force himself awake; coaxing his body to stretch as thoroughly as he could, in a cat-like manner. Alec watched him, a fond and loving smile on his lips. The sheets covered just his waist and his legs – despite the rain, the weather was pretty warm and humid.

“Do you have work today?” Alec asked, eyes wandering down to Magnus’ chest and abs now that his boyfriend had moved about in bed and ended up laying on his back, his arms crossed under his head.

“I do, in the afternoon. It’s not a busy day today,” Magnus smiled, squinting his eyes at something on the ceiling before turning to Alec, his smile widening into a warmer and happier grin. “What do you have in mind, my dear Alexander?” He asked in a soothing, seductive tone of voice and Alec wasn’t surprised to feel goosebumps spread across his body when Magnus’ fingers danced on his chest.

Alec chuckled, a tender sound tinged with the semblance of a more needy sound – a moan, perhaps, even though Magnus hadn’t done anything but touch him ever so lightly, but the implications of his tone were more than enough to get Alec’s imagination going. He cleared his thoughts, though, since he, unlike Magnus, had to work in a couple of hours. The rain had awakened him up before the alarm did. “I have work, unfortunately. Two meetings at the Institute, and a visit to a rowdy vampire den,” Alec complained, turning to his side to face Magnus, his smile widening when he could see his features more properly now that they were facing each other and his eyes had gotten used to the dim light. “By the Angel, you are beautiful,” he whispered. He really didn’t intend to say it out loud but Magnus had that effect on him.

Magnus _blushed_ , his cheeks turned red and Alec only knew this because his fingers had come to rest on his jaw and he could feel the warmth under his skin. “Are you blushing?” Alec asked with amused curiosity.

“No!” Magnus was quick to defend himself but he leaned more into Alec’s touch, a grin on his lips that was a clear indication that he was lying, that he knew Alec knew, and that he didn’t care. The High Warlock of Brooklyn never blushed, but Alec’s Magnus did and it was endearing. “You can’t expect me not to when you say those things,” he rephrased his initial answer.

“Fair enough,” Alec smiled, watching him for a little while before letting out a sigh. He leaned forward and rested his head on Magnus’ chest, his hands smoothing down the curves of Magnus’ waist. “I wish I didn’t have work today and we could spend the whole day in bed.”

When Alec moved so close to him, Magnus was quick to wrap his arms around him, his fingers drawing random patterns on his boyfriend’s rune-filled back. He planted a soft kiss on the top of his head, smiling at the familiar scent of Alec’s shampoo and the perfect disarray of black hair. “I’ll be here when you come back from work, darling, it’s a slow day today,” he smiled, although he was just as disappointed at their schedules, wanting to stay in bed just as much as Alexander did. “Let’s enjoy the time we still have at the moment.”

Alec hummed in apparent agreement with the idea of morning cuddling, because that was all the time they had at the moment. Judging by the light that peered into Magnus’ bedroom, the sun had risen not long ago which meant Alec had about 20 minutes before his alarm went off to force him to tear himself away from the warmth and homeliness of Magnus’ embrace.

They stayed like this for a while – Magnus’ arms wrapped around Alexander, his hands stroking his back, and Alec resting his head on Magnus’ strong chest, fingers tracing the outline of his abs. The rain and the occasional thunder that had joined in a rumble at a distance punctuated the comfortable silence that filled the room.

Alec almost fell asleep again but a particularly louder thunder kept him awake. He moved to rest his chin on Magnus’ chest and smiled up at him, scrunching his nose when Magnus leaned down to peck its tip. “You like the sound of rain and thunder, don’t you?” He asked, being reminded of his earlier thought.

“I do,” Magnus smiled comfortably. “Especially when it feels like the whole city is still waking up and the rain is washing the previous day’s craziness away… There’s something soothing and invigorating about it.”

Alec pondered on his words and smiled. It seemed like suddenly he was listening to rain and thunder for the first time – if it had been a nuisance before, now they seemed almost poetic. He wanted to roll his eyes at himself at such a thought; he was so in love he was starting to sound like Clary. He hated to admit it but Clary had been right when she said that emotions, love in particular, made someone stronger. Magnus had allowed him to be himself and Alec had found out that he liked himself much more than he thought he would – he was stronger, more confident and, more importantly, he found a reason to fight. He hadn’t noticed but his lips had curled into an engrossed smile as he lost himself in his thoughts and Magnus had been watching that smile grow on his lips. “What is that goofy smile for?” Magnus asked with an amused but soft tone.

“I was thinking about Clary and something she said to me, a while ago,” Alec explained.

“Clary? You’re thinking about Clary while in my arms? Should I be worried?” Magnus teased, playfully poking Alec’s side, who yelped softly and squirmed away.

Chuckling and facing the ceiling, his back now pressed against the mattress, Alec shook his head. “No, silly… She told me once that emotions made you stronger and I didn’t understand it then, but I think I do now,” Alec grinned, glancing over at him, a pleased hum resonating in his throat when Magnus straddled his waist.

Magnus ran his hands across the Shadowhunter’s chest and grinned, leaning down to kiss him, a proper kiss this time, no laziness nor grogginess, just pure love and want. Alec wrapped his arms around his shoulders tugging Magnus closer to him to deepen the kiss, a smile playing on his lips as their tongues met. Brushing his fingers down Magnus’ back, Alec easily found the elastic hem of Magnus’ silky pyjama pants and was ready to tug them down when the loud and obnoxious beeping from his phone rang loudly, disturbing the perfect cadence of their breathing, getting heavier with desire. He groaned in frustration – he hated being interrupted when he and Magnus were together because it already felt like they had so little time together in the midst of all the chaos. Jace was particularly good at interrupting them too, Alec was starting to think it was an active personality trait or a weird ability that he was practicing to break the record of ‘the one who cockblocked the most’. His frustrated thoughts were interrupted by Magnus’ amused laughter, though he could tell by the slight pout in his lower lip that he was just as disappointed by that alarm as Alec was.

“It’s okay, my dearest Shadowhunter, we can continue this tonight,” Magnus winked, gaining a breathless chuckle from Alec who was running his fingers through his own hair, trying to pull himself back down to reality, to his duties, instead of his boyfriend’s weight on his waist and the warmth of the sheets that would soon be colder.

Magnus reached for Alec’s phone to turn off the persistent and frankly annoying alarm, but Alec practically screeched when he watched his fingers graze over his phone. He stopped and arched an eyebrow in enquiry at his boyfriend. Surely, there were some lines they hadn’t yet crossed, but Magnus wasn’t exactly asking to read his texts, he just wanted to turn off his alarm.

Alec sat up quickly, keeping Magnus in his lap as he closed his fingers around Magnus’ wrists, kissing his fingers in a lame attempt to hide the embarrassed blush that covered his cheeks. At that, Magnus relaxed. No, Alec wasn’t faltering in his trust, he was just embarrassed by something and Magnus was now making it his mission to find out what that _something_ was. “Alexander, you screeched. That’s highly unlike you,” he grinned, amused.

Alec blushed more and chuckled quietly, shaking his head as he leaned forward to rest his head on Magnus’ chest. “I don’t want you to see my phone.”

“I wasn’t going to read any indecent texts, don’t worry,” Magnus joked, though he knew the only indecent messages Alec had on his phone were his.

“I know,” Alec simply said, not offering an explanation.

Magnus laughed warmly, causing Alec to smile – there it was, that sound that resonated through every fibre of his being. “Alexander, what’s on your phone?” Magnus asked, already failing to hide his amusement. Alec was such a strong warrior, a stern Shadowhunter, that when he acted this sweet and shy – something just for Magnus – was irresistibly endearing.

There was a silence and then Alec chuckled, his ears starting to burn bright red and if he leaned away Magnus was sure his neck and chest would be red too. “Nothing,” he insisted.

“You’re lying to me, how dare you?!” Magnus chuckled with no heat behind his accusation. “Let go of my wrists and let me see what’s on your phone,” he asked, his voice gentle as he nuzzled the top of Alec’s head, his nose disappearing on his hair.

“No, you’ll laugh,” Alec chuckled, gaining the courage to glance up at him before straightening up, grinning. “You’ll laugh, I’m sure of it.”

“I won’t do such a thing!” Magnus chuckled, looking into those beautiful hazel eyes, reflecting the light that shone through the gap between the curtains.

“You’re already laughing!” Alec was now laughing too, his glorious blush in full on display.

“Please,” Magnus pouted and widened his eyes a little, knowing that puppy eyes and a pout was a low trick, but this called for desperate measures.

Alec whined at the unfair tactic and chuckled, leaning in to kiss his pout. “Fine.” He murmured against his lips, blushing a darker shade of red as he fell back on the mattress and covered his face with Magnus’ pillow. At least his scent was comforting. “No one knows of what’s there, it’s my secret,” he admitted.

“A secret?” Magnus grinned, amused by the whole ordeal and Alexander’s lack of containment, how he acted so carefree, so like himself when they were together. “I love dirty secrets.”

“It’s not a dirty secret, just a… sappy secret,” Alec groaned from under the pillow, the sound muffled. “Just get on with it and end my suffering.”

Magnus chuckled and didn’t lose another instant, snatching Alec’s phone to himself, clutching it to his chest as he bit his lower lip, grinning. “What could it be?” He taunted Alec who groaned again, throwing the pillow at him. Magnus dodged it and laughed warmly, looking at his boyfriend. He pressed the button on the side so the screen would light up and glanced down. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat and his smile turned from one of amusement to one of love. As his lock screen there was a picture of Magnus, smiling as he basked in the sunlight, sitting on his balcony. He recognized the day, he remembered it – he and Alexander had been recovering from a particularly long night of work and when they had come home, gorging on take out, they had decided to stay up for a bit longer to see the sunrise, a breathtaking view from his balcony. Apparently, while Magnus was ravelling on the sight, Alec was watching a sight of his own and had snapped a picture to keep with him forever. The picture was gorgeous, too, the purplish light catching Magnus’ golden make-up just right, outlining his calm and tired features. He could tell he had been relaxed, tired but relaxed, enjoying the serenity of the moment. “Alexander…” He whispered and Alec tugged the phone away from his hands.

“See, I told you, it’s ridiculous and embarrassing, you can laugh,” Alec murmured, the blush now lighter as worry spread across his features.

“What? No, no, it’s not, it’s… I’m just speechless,” Magnus rushed to explain, cupping Alec’s face in his hands, cradling it like something precious. “I love it, it’s sweet. Why did you hide it from me?”

Alec’s worry seemed to subside as he relaxed into his touch and he dared to smile. “Because it’s my secret, it’s my way of looking at you, not just you physically, but you as I like to think of you: calm, beautiful, peaceful… Home,” Alec murmured. He wasn’t quite gifted with words but sometimes he said the right things, the ones he felt beyond doubt.

Magnus felt himself blush and his eyes tearing up. He huffed and wiped his own tears away, chuckling softly. “Alexander… You are something else,” he whispered and tugged him in for a kiss, the burning passion of before gone, turning the kiss into something tender, a heartfelt testimony of the words Magnus couldn’t find.

Alec hummed happily into it, ghosting his fingers over Magnus’ skin. “I think I’m starting to like you finding out about my secrets,” he grinned and leaned in for another kiss, feeling the warm light hit their backs.

The rain and the thunder had started to dissipate and if it weren’t for the snooze button, Alec would have been late for work.

 

 

 


End file.
